


How About A Date?

by benchofindigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, just one big mess, starts off sorta angsty then gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo/pseuds/benchofindigo
Summary: Poe couldn’t exactly remember when, but it was sometime after he became a captain that he had decided, no knew, that he would give his mother’s ring to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.Problem was, the person he wanted to give the ring to didn't return his feelings.





	How About A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile so this probably is just a big mess. 
> 
> Set after the First Order is defeated.

Poe leaned against a wall on a side street hidden from most people, or at least he thought he was hidden. He didn’t want to be found right then. It was the first time in weeks where he was able to get some time by himself and well… he kind of just wanted to mope for a bit while the rest of the city, kriff, the rest of the damn galaxy celebrated the fall of the First Order. He should be happier. He really should, but right now he just needed some time to mourn.

Leia. General Leia Organa, war veteran, Resistance Leader, Princess, his second mother. Dead.

He could still remember the explosion, see the ball of fire explode every time he closed his eyes. Remember how he’d been too late. Always too late.

His comlink beeped. He looked down and saw that his father was trying to contact him again. He ignored it. His father had been trying to convince him to come home since forever, probably since Poe had started working for the New Republic. For all of his father’s talk about war stories he certainly hadn't wanted his son to take part in such things. Unfortunately, Poe took after his mother far too much for him to listen. His life would have been so much easier if he had just listened.

Unbidden, his hand went to his neck where the chain was a constant presence on his person. His mother’s ring. He took it off and looked at it; he remembered the day his father had given it to him. The day after the funeral, when Poe had been sitting on his bed not sure what to do. Only eight years old and missing his mother terribly, not quite understanding why she was gone.

His father had sat by his side and handed the necklace over, saying his mom would have wanted him to have it. Poe didn’t really understand why at the time. Growing up, the ring had just stayed in a box along with a couple of other pieces he kept that were his mother’s — her flying gloves, her book of homemade recipes, and a small wooden carving of her A-Wing. It was when he joined the New Republic Starfleet that he had started carrying her ring everywhere. It was the only thing of his mother’s that was truly portable since his hands didn’t fit into her gloves, the recipe book too big to carry around, and the carving too likely to get ruined in some way. The ring was easy to carry around his neck and it always felt like she was near him whenever he took to the skies. It gave him a sort of comfort.

He couldn’t exactly remember when, but it was sometime after he became a captain that he had decided, no knew, that he would give his mother’s ring to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Now the ring was a bit small, and he knew his preference lay with men rather than women, so it wouldn’t be the best engagement ring to wear, but who said engagement rings had to be worn on your finger? Besides, with the way Poe’s life was going the person he was going to give the ring to was not interested in him so it would be more of a gesture of friendship than anything else.

Yes, Poe was pathetic that way, but he knew his heart — he wasn’t going to find anyone else.

“Hey, are you ready to go?”

Poe looked up to see Finn at the alley’s entrance. So much for being alone. Still, he forced a smile on his face and walked towards him. His heart skipped a beat as he took in Finn’s beautiful form. It never failed to awe him — ever since that first meeting when the brave, amazing man had taken off his helmet all those months ago he had been smitten.

“You sure it’s a good idea for me to come?” Poe asked. Finn, Rey, and Rose were heading out to search for force sensitive people to start up the jedi teachings again. They had asked Poe to come along with them and Poe had agreed, but now Poe wasn’t so sure.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Finn asked.

“I don’t want to impose,” Poe said. _I don’t want to be the third wheel on your honeymoon,_ Poe thought. Finn and Rose had been growing steadily closer throughout the war and well, Poe didn’t want to intervene on that. Not with his own messy feelings added to the mix. At least there would be Rey, beautiful, perfect Rey who was attracted to women — a fellow ally. She and Poe had become fast friends since they started working together.

“On what?” Finn asked. It had to be Poe’s imagination, but he could have sworn that Finn looked a little hurt. Now Poe felt bad.

“Oh… nothing, I was just getting cold feet, you know it happens from time to time. Of course I’m coming buddy.” Why did he always put his foot in his mouth?

Finn looked at him skeptically. “Okaay… what’s that?”

Poe looked down to what Finn was looking at and nearly cursed out loud. He was still holding his necklace in his hand. The chain dangling out with the ring swaying softly back and forth. He considered making up some random lie for a moment, but then disregarded it. He couldn’t lie to Finn. “It’s my mother’s ring.”

“Oh, it’s pretty.”

“Thanks,” Poe said, though he didn’t know why. He hadn’t been the one to choose it after all. He awkwardly put the chain back around his neck.

“You always wear it, don’t you?”

Poe looked at Finn in surprise. It wasn’t like he advertised it, hell most of the time it was hidden under his shirt.

Finn, noticing his look, looked bashful. “I just… you were wearing it when I rescued you, and then you had it on when you hugged me that first time, and when you got me a change of clothes when I woke up. I assumed it was important to you.”

“Oh,” Poe said.

“I’m sorry,” Finn said.

“No don’t be,” Poe quickly reassured. There was nothing Finn should be sorry for. “It is important to me. I-I plan on giving it to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, like an engagement ring.” Poe hadn’t meant to reveal that. Kriff, he must sound like a lovesick fool.

“Oh,” said Finn, his voice sounding weird, sort of distant.

“Yeah,” replied Poe. He really needed to change this conversation’s topic.

“Well, whoever you give it to is going to be one lucky girl.”

Poe frowned. Girl? Now Poe didn’t go around broadcasting his sexual interests, but he thought he was pretty obvious about his preferences. Though if Finn thought Poe was interested in girls Poe was better at hiding his pining than he had thought. “Guy.”

“What?”

“It would be a guy… well one guy in particular.” And really, Poe needed to shut up. This was going to a messy place real fast.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were in a relationship. Well, he’s one lucky man.”

Poe wanted to curse. “I’m not in a relationship.”

“But you said…?”

His dad had always told him that it was always best to go with the truth first. Now Poe had found that life lesson to not be the most helpful, especially during times of war, but Poe decided this was one time where he should actually face his fears and let it all out. It was probably better here on a city where they could leave each other, rather than it coming out on a cramped space ship with no where to go.

Though when he tried to get out the full truth he quickly backtracked to something safer.

“I’m in love with a guy who doesn’t love me back.”

Finn frowned. “You offered this guy your mother’s ring and he rejected you?”

“Well, no. I haven’t told him.”

“Then how do you know he doesn’t love you?”

“Well, he’s kind of with someone else.”

“Oh,” Finn said, looking like he finally understood it all, “you were dating this guy and then they broke up with you before you could ask him and now he’s dating someone else but you’re still not over it.”

Poe stared at him for several seconds trying to process it all. “No,” he finally managed.

Finn frowned again. “Then I don’t get it. Have you ever dated this man?”

Poe grimaced. “No.”

“Then how can you want to already give him the ring?”

“Well, I already know I love him.”

“Well you can’t just expect someone to know that you love them if you haven’t even told them. And isn’t giving them the ring before you even go on a date a bit premature?”

Poe sighed. “Well I wasn’t going to just spring the ring on them, but if you remember, the guy’s already in a relationship so it doesn’t matter.” He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Finn.

Finn scowled. “Who is it?”

No no no no no. Not happening. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does.”

“Why?”

“Cause I want to assess to see if the man is good enough to have the best pilot in the galaxy pining over him, cause from my point of view he probably isn’t worth it.”

Poe laughed, though it was a hollow one. “Trust me, this guy is a million times out of my league.”

Finn didn’t seem too happy with that, but then his face cleared up. “Is it Lando? Though he isn’t with anyone at the moment…”

“No it’s not Lando, though come to think of it, if he offered I wouldn’t turn that down.”

“Yeah, same.”

Poe’s jaw dropped.

“What?” Finn asked.

“I… ugh, nothing. Just didn’t realize you were interested in men that’s all.”

Finn shrugged. “Yeah, sort of figuring that out myself now. I think I’m more attracted to men actually.”

Just Poe’s luck. Someone somewhere must be laughing at Poe right now. “So Rose is the lucky exception?”

“Rose? What are you talking about?”

Poe’s heart leapt to his throat. It couldn’t be… “Aren’t you two a thing?”

“Me and Rose? Nah man, we’re just friends. Why did you think that?”

“I… you two just seemed close.”

“Huh, strange, but no, we’re not like that. In fact…” he trailed off.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh now look whose being cagey.”

“Hey! You still haven’t told me who you ‘love’”

“Don’t mock my love.”

“Well if you can’t even tell me who it-”

“It’s you,” Poe blurted out before he could stop himself. Oh how he wished he could take those words back. Now he had ruined everything.

Finn stopped and stared at him for a good solid minute — or at least it felt like that to Poe — and then out of all things, Finn started laughing.

Poe flinched back, embarrassment and shame rushing through his body. Finn noticed though, since he quickly stopped laughing, though his eyes were still bright and he put his hands on Poe’s arms.

“No, no, sorry, I’m just… you were going to ask me to marry you before asking me on a first date.”

Poe opened and closed his mouth, more than a little annoyed that Finn was still on that. “I said I wasn’t going to ask right away.”

“Uh huh,” Finn said. “I saw you looking down at that ring all forlornly, you were ready to pop the question.”

And okay, Finn was right, but he didn’t have to know that. “Ha ha, jokes on Poe. Can we stop this now?”

“Nope! If you plan on marrying me you better wine and dine me first. I expect to be properly wooed. After all, I have been a Stormtrooper most of my life, I believe I deserve the whole experience.”

“Wait…” Poe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’d go on a date with me?”

Finn gasped, though his smile was split ear to ear. “Is the great Poe Dameron, best pilot in the galaxy, asking little insignificant me to go on a date with him?”

Poe laughed. “You’re the hero of the galaxy Finn. You’re the one lowering your standards if you go on a date with me.”

“Nah, there’s no one else I would rather date.”

Was this really happening, this wasn’t a dream right? Poe wasn’t sure. “So that’s a yes?”

“Hell yeah!” Finn then paused, grinning mischievously. “Just a head’s up — I have high expectations.”

Poe couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread over his face even if he had wanted to. Finn wanted to go on a date with him. Force sensitive, leader of the stormtrooper rebellion, hero of the galaxy Finn wanted to go on a date with Poe. This had to be a dream. “Well I better start planning then.”

“Looking forward to it. Oh and Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re lucky, I just may kiss on the first date.”

Poe was honestly the luckiest man in the entire galaxy.


End file.
